Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadow
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: At the same time as Jason and his companions are escaping Raccoon City, another group meets up and begins their own escape attempt. However they soon find themselves being hunted by the USS and another incredibly power B.O.W. Will they survive, will they escape the city?
1. A Surprise Meeting

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 1 of the second story in my new Resident Evil series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Surprise Meeting**

_In 1995 The Umbrella Corporation was at the height of its power. They were the leading providers of all sorts of pharmaceutical products. However they were secretly responsible for the development of an experimental viral weapon called the Tyrant-Virus, or T-Virus. Umbrella thought themselves above the law and that their corporate lawyers would prevent any problems._

_The Chairman, Trevor Maxwell, sought to use the T-Virus for monetary gain, yet something happened that they did not expect. The Vice-Chairman, Trevor's son, Jason Maxwell went rouge and Trevor tried to eliminate him. However the attempt failed and unleashed the Virus into the city, turning the inhabitants in zombies. Jason was also infected but for some reason did not become a zombie._

_While Jason and the people he had met attempted to escape, another group was also attempting to escape, unaware of the events that would soon have them meeting with Jason and, for one of them, changing their life forever._

_07:09 AM 10th May 1995_

In the zombie infested Racoon City, within a small store room within a warehouse a young woman slept. The young woman was and eighteen year old Asian girl with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She was clad in a pair of denim short shorts, a white T-shirt which showed a little of her stomach and a noticeable amount of cleavage, she also wore black socks that reached up to her knees and brown knee high boots. She groaned as she woke up and sat up.

'_Great, just great.'_ She thought, _'Still trapped in this nightmare.'_

She stood up and stretched before leaving the small store room and entering the main warehouse.

'_I can't keep running and hiding here, there is no evacuation on the way, at least not for someone like me.'_ She thought sadly, "_'I've gotta try and find a way outta here...Just wish I had some kind of weapon, to deal with those crazies.'_

She sighed and knew she had no other choice; she walked over to the door and opened it, heading out into the city streets.

She looked around, luckily the street was empty, no undead anywhere.

'_Maybe there are some people still alive.'_ She thought, _'I better keep my eyes open.'_

She slowly began to walk down the street, she couldn't see anyone, but she could hear something moving. She then saw the source of the noise. It was a young man, walking up the street ahead. She remembered last time however when she tried to help someone, they had turned out to be one of those crazies. So the Asian girl was cautious as she approached the man.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked cautiously, keeping a reasonable distance.

The man turned and she saw her precautions had saved her life; the man was indeed one of those crazies. The man reached out and tried to grab her.

"Shit!" She cursed as she jumped back, out of the man's reach.

She slowly backed up before realizing she wasn't going to escape so easily. Just then a gunshot rang out, shocking the girl and causing the man to stumble back, a gunshot wound to the heart. However the man recovered and began to shamble forwards again.

"What the hell?" The Asian girl gasped, "How did..."

"Get down!" Another voice yelled, she ducked and heard three more gunshots.

She looked up and saw the man fall to the ground and stop moving. She stood up and turned to face the shooter who had just saved her.

The shooter was a young Caucasian woman; she looked to be about twenty-four with medium length white blonde hair tied up in a bun and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a police uniform, a pair of black pants, a light green shirt, police badge, green and black police cap and black boots. The official outfit of the Raccoon City K-9 Unit. She approached the Asian girl slowly, she kept her gun pointed at her, the Asian girl noticed and raised her hands.

"Hey, c'mon, don't shoot, I'm not like them." The woman lowered her gun and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, someone sane."

The woman holstered her gun and held out her hand.

"Lydia Caliente." She introduced herself; the Asian girl shook her hand and also introduced herself, "Lisa Richards."

Lydia nodded and then looked Lisa up and down.

"Bit dangerous to be out and about without any weapons Lisa." She stated, Lisa sighed, Lydia smiled, "Don't worry, I know where you can get some, follow me."

She led Lisa away from the scene and into one of the alleyways. They soon arrived at a small area where a small ammo cache was sitting.

"I found it about ten minutes to ago." Lydia explained, "We better grab everything we need and get ready to go."

Lisa agreed and quickly armed herself with a handgun and a pair of submachine pistols. Lydia grabbed a shotgun to go with her handgun and they both grabbed as much ammo as possible.

"Let's go."

They returned to the streets and soon arrived at a T-Junction, a large truck carrying a gasoline tank had crashed into the building at the head of the junction.

They approached the truck and heard the now familiar sound of those crazies. They drew their guns and looked around. To their shock they were surrounded by them coming from all three directions. They immediately opened fire but strangely, shots to the heart, normally fatal, seemed to do nothing to them. They fired some more, reloading when necessary when Lydia noticed something.

"Lisa careful, the gasoline!" But it was too late.

Lisa tried to dive out of the way but the gas truck exploded, sending both young women flying through the air. They landed and quickly recovered but realized they faced a new problem. The explosion had brought down some nearby buildings and now they were trapped on opposite ends of the mountain of rubble.

"Great, now what?" Lisa yelled out, Lydia thought for a moment and then spoke. "Listen we can get to the Elementary School from here, we'll meet up there, keep your eyes open for any survivors!"

Lisa nodded, "Okay, be careful." Lydia simply nodded before readying her gun and heading down the side of the street she was on, Lisa followed suit, heading the other way. They kept their eyes and ears open for more of those crazies, hoping that they weren't the last two survivors left.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Protector

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Experimental Agent123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, yup, she's here, next chapter will focus on her too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Protector**

_08:00 AM 10th May 1995_

Lisa walked cautiously, her gun held out, ready to react to the slightest danger.

'_This whole thing is messed up,'_ She thought to herself, _'Lydia and I can't be the only two people left, there has to be more survivors.'_

Even as she thought this she heard a noise up ahead and tensed. She listened carefully, it sounded like crying, someone else was alive.

"Hey are you okay?" She called out, the crying stopped abruptly, "It's okay, you can come out, I won't hurt you."

There was a brief moment of silence and then the figure appeared. It was a young boy, no more than ten years old. He was rather skinny and had short neat brown hair, brown eyes and naturally tan skin. He was dressed in a pair of navy shorts, a navy polo shirt with a blue sash, going over his shoulder diagonally across his body; he wore a blue bandana around his neck and navy socks that reached up to his knees as well as shiny black shoes. It was obvious from his clothes that he was a boy scout. He must've been at a scout meeting when the disaster struck. Lisa slipped her gun into the waistband of her shorts and knelt down so she was level with the boy.

"Are you okay; you're not hurt are you?" She asked, he shook his head, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm Lisa Richards.

"J-Jacob Robins." He replied shakily. Lisa smiled kindly, "Okay Jacob, listen, I'm trying to find a way out, I can take you with me, get you outta this nightmare."

Jacob smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much." He immediately hugged her, taking her by surprise.

Once he let her go she stood up and she drew her gun again as they continued down the streets heading for the school.

As they walked down the street Lisa noted how badly the situation was getting to Jacob, he was terrified out of his wits and was clinging to her like a life-line, in a way she realized she was, after all, she had been the one who found him and promised to protect him.

"Jacob?" He looked up at her, uncertainly, she paused before asking, "Do you…have any family?"

He lowered his head and sniffled, "They're…they're all dead, they turned into one of those…zombies and the people in the black military suits killed them."

Lisa felt her heart break for the poor little boy, he had lost his entire family, to those zombies as he put it, and the people who Lisa guessed were part of some cover-up operation from their actions.

'_But what could they be trying to hide?'_ She thought when suddenly she was interrupted, _'Oh shit not good.'_

It was more of those zombies, but these ones looked different, their skin was redder and their hands had developed into claws, worse still they were accompanied by dogs who also seemed to be zombiefied.

"Jacob, stay behind me." She warned as she raised her gun.

She began to fire at them but they continue to advance as if there were no bullets.

"This is ridiculous," She gasped, "How am I supposed to kill them?"

Jacob then piped up, "When they killed my family, they shot them in the head, said something about weak point."

Lisa nodded and opened fire, this time aiming for the head. The dogs dropped dead immediately but it took more than one bullet and a few close calls to finally kill the red skinned zombies.

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief and reloaded her gun; it had taken two whole clips to kill the group, valuable ammunition wasted. She smiled and turned to Jacob.

"Thanks for the tip, it worked wonders." She said, he smile and nodded, "Thanks for taking me with you."

He fidgeted for a minute and then spoke.

"I don't mean this to be weird but…you remind me of my sister." He explained, Lisa was surprised at this, "Oh, why's that?"

"It's just, the way you act; you're so nice and kind." He remarked, Lisa smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks, "Thanks, c'mon, let's get going, I promise, I will protect you okay."

He nodded and together they hurried down the street, they soon reached a junction.

"Wait here, I'll make it's clear."

Jacob waited as Lisa walked out to the junction. Almost as soon as she stepped out she was jumped by a pack of those dogs. She quickly opened fire, aiming for the head and was able to make short work of them.

'_Luckily the pack was small, any bigger they would've been a real problem.'_

As she thought this she looked up and froze when she saw what looked like a young man at the window of the police station. He was clearly human and was looking right back at her. However he turned away and disappeared from the window and she sighed.

"Okay Jacob, you can come out now."

Jacob hurried over and noticed her preoccupation so she told him about the young man she had seen.

"Shouldn't we go and see if we can help him?" He asked, Lisa shook her head, "We'll never reach him, there's no shortcut to the police station besides, from the look on his face, I'm more worried about the zombies up against him."

They both laughed at that and continued on, heading towards the school, hoping to meet up with Lydia and anyone she had managed to rescue or meet up with.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Unlikely Comrades

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, she's met one of the other characters, also yes that wsa Jason.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, that guy in the police station was Jason, remember the coresponding scene in the first story when he looks out the window and sees her.**

now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unlikely Comrades**

_08:00 AM 10th May 1995_

Lydia meanwhile was heading down the side of the streets she had ended up on. So far everything was quiet but she could hear the noises of zombies nearby. She turned a corner and was confronted with a horrifying sight. It was a crashed school bus on fire with several zombies wandering around it. The buss driver was hanging out of the front window and was on fire. But as she approached, gun raised she saw him move and slip out, he was one of those crazies too, and was still moving despite being on fire.

'_Oh come on, this is totally fucked.'_ She thought angrily as she readied her handgun.

Just as she did so she heard another noise and looked over her shoulder. More crazies only these ones had red skin and clawed hands and were moving much faster.

"Shit, shit, shit." She cursed angrily as she pulled out her second handgun and began firing at both groups.

The groups rapidly began to close in on her and she found herself backed up against a wall. She was panicking and had to reload her weapons twice. Luckily the group was dwindling in size as more and more of them dropped dead. However the bus driver was now approaching her and, reacting on instinct, she leapt up and grabbed the drainpipe above her head before wrapping her legs around his head and snapping his neck.

Before she could drop down however, two more zombies grabbed her legs. She began to panic again, knowing that if she was bitten she would turn into one of them. She freed one of her hands and opened fire on the zombies; however that only slowed them down until one of them died. Her gun was empty and she had no time to reload so she used her free leg to kick the zombie away from her, it worked. She dropped to the ground and emptied her other handgun into it. Once it was dead she reloaded, holstered her handguns and pulled out her shotgun. There were now only four crazies left, three of the red skinned ones and one of the normal ones.

"Come and get it fuckers." She challenged and they charged at her.

She opened fire with her shotgun, killing them and blasting the head off two of them.

"Thank God that's over." She breathed a sigh of relief and holstered her shotgun.

Unfortunately for her it wasn't over as she heard a loud noise and turned, only to find herself pinned under a strange feral creature. It had green scaly skin along with razor sharp claws and teeth.

"What the fuck?" She screamed, "What is this?"

It reared up and raised its claws when a loud blast sounded and it flew black, having been struck in the chest. It began to spasm on the ground before a second blast struck it and killed it. Lydia straightened up and looked around and finally saw the one who rescued her walking towards her.

The one who rescued her was a nineteen year old Caucasian man with short messy black hair and teal eyes; he was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, white socks and red sneakers.

"Hey, are you okay, miss?" He asked, Lydia nodded, "I'm fine, who are you?"

The man smiled and introduced himself.

"Carlos Hernandez, horror movie genius extraordinaire." He said proudly, "My knowledge of horror movies has actually been useful for once, given the state of the city."

Lydia was confused by his statement.

"Wait a minute, are you saying these people are…zombies."

Carlos nodded and Lydia sighed, "Well, given their behaviour, I guess you're right. Listen, I've got a friend who's looking for survivors, I was gonna meet her at the school, you wanna come along?"

"Sure thing, oh by the way, if we run into any zombies, shoot them in the head, that's the weak point. For the Hunters, those green things, it's the chest, right before they attack."

Lydia nodded and continued on with Carlos, taking in the information he gave her about the zombie's weak points. They soon got a chance to test out the knowledge as a pack of Cerberi and three zombies attacked them, using the knowledge she had gained Lydia was able to make headshots and kill them.

"Looks like you were right," She said, Carlos beamed, "Of course."

They continued onwards, searching for more survivors.

As they travelled onwards they hear a distinct growling sound which made them freeze.

"What was that?" Lydia breathed, Carlos gulped, "I've heard that before, it's a beast with a really long tongue, I've heard it being called Licker."

Lydia groaned, this couldn't get any worse. Then suddenly they heard shouting.

"Argh, what the fuck, get off me, get the fuck off me!"

They hurried around the corner and saw that the Licker was attacking someone. They quickly opened fire on it, it growled and turned towards them. They both grabbed their shotguns and as it lunged they fired, blasting it in the face. It fell to the ground dead and they approached the person it was attacking, he stood up, glaring. The figure who had been attacked was a seventeen year old Caucasian boy with a toned build, messy medium length black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of brown jeans, black sneakers a grey T-shirt which read 'Fuck You' and had an image of a hand giving the middle finger sign on it.

"Thanks I guess," He said to them, "I could've handled it myself thought."

Lydia and Carlos shared a look; it was obvious that this boy was going to be a troublemaker.

"All the same, we rescued you, I'm Lydia, this is Carlos and you are?"

"John Mason, so, you guys are survivors, looking for a way out huh?"

They nodded and he sighed, "Alright fine, I'll come with you. I know there's a better chance of survival if I'm with someone."

They agreed reluctantly, due to his attitude, and, readied their weapons. John used semi-auto handguns and an assault rifle. Finally ready they continued onwards, heading for the school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. A Deadly Enemy

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, just the way things are, give you a character you love to hate.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, at least Carl is helpful due to his zombie movie knowledge, huh.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Deadly Enemy**

_09:30 AM 10th May 1995_

Lisa and Jacob continued to head down the street.

"We're nearly there Jacob, just hold on." Lisa said comfortingly, Jacob nodded, "R-right."

They noticed that most of the zombies they had seen were no direct threat. They were on other side of the barricades but Lisa knew they were not likely to stay on the other side. Finally she felt blessed relief when she saw the school.

"Finally, we're here Jacob, let's go."

He nodded and together they hurried over to the front steps of the school.

"Lisa!"

Lisa spun around, Jacob hid behind her but Lisa smiled.

"It's okay Jacob, they're friends." She told him as she watched Lydia approach with two other survivors. Lisa smiled and holstered her gun.

"Glad to see you made it." She said to Lydia who nodded, "Likewise, who's this?" She asked when she saw Jacob.

"His name's Jacob, his family's already become zombies, I couldn't leave him alone." Lisa explained, the younger of the two with Lydia sneered, "You should have."

Lisa turned to face him angrily, "Excuse me?"

Lydia shook her head, "That's John, the other guy's Carl."

Lisa nodded but also noticed that John looked like he wanted to say something but was keeping quiet.

She turned and glared at John.

"What's your problem, just say it." She snapped at him.

He glared back and then gestured to Jacob.

"Why the hell did you bring a little boy scout like him along, he'll just slow you down." John explained, Lisa shook her head, "I'm not abandoning him, he needs our help, that's all that matters."

"Oh yeah, look…" John was about to start when suddenly a loud crashing noise caught everyone's attention.

They looked around wildly and then Jacob saw it.

"Hey, over there!" He cried, everyone turned and saw the largest monster they had ever seen.

The monster standing before them was at least eight feet tall; he was bald with grey skin and red eyes. He was clad in a pair of black combat jeans and a long grey trench coat.

"What the hell?" Lydia gasped, Carl gulped, "Guys, that there is a super weapon."

John shook his head, "Just what we need. How in the hell are we supposed to kill it."

Jacob was trembling now and Lisa stepped between him and the monster.

"I don't know, but we can't let it hurt Jacob." She said, Lydia nodded, "We'll just have to be careful, let's go, it's coming for us."

As if on cue it turned and began to advance towards them.

Lisa immediately grabbed Jacob and hid him behind a pillar directly next to the school's main entrance. The others had scattered throughout the area and were firing their best weapons at the beast, Lisa hurried to join in. As she did so she spoke to Jacob.

"Just stay here Jacob; we'll keep that thing away from you." He nodded and Lisa joined the others, opening fire with her submachine pistols.

However much to her surprise the monster just did not react the shots being fired at him, not even the headshots. He then turned towards her and drew back his fist. She ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding the punch as it hit the truck behind her. Punching right through the side of the truck.

'_What the fuck?'_ She thought, _'How strong is this thing.'_

It pulled its fist out of the truck and interlocked its fingers before raising both hands above its head.

"Lisa move!" Lydia yelled out as Lisa rolled to side and backed away as quickly as possible.

The monster swung its arms down and both fists carved the truck in half.

"What the fuck is this thing?!" John asked as he continued to open fire on it. The monster then turned towards him and charged at him, aiming a shoulder tackle.

"Uh oh."

John dove out of the way s the monster slammed into the building behind him. Making a huge crack in the brickwork before it turned back to face them, not even fazed.

Lydia shook her head.

"Guys, I don't like this one bit." She said warily. Carl nodded.

The monster began to walk forwards again and they unloaded even more ammo into it. Finally it stumbled and fell onto one knee and breathed heavily.

"Think we got it?" John asked. Carl shook his head, "No, this is just the beginning; it's coming for us again."

Sure enough the monster stood up again and continued its advance.

"Guys we can't beat this thing." Lisa stated, the others nodded and then Jacob called out. "The doors to the school are open, if you can stun it somehow then we can get inside and hopefully get away."

Lydia sighed, "Best plan we've got, let's go."

They opened fire again and were forced to scatter as the beast attempted to punch them. They continue to fire, staying close to the steps leading up to the school until finally the monster was knocked down again.

"Let's go, Jacob get inside!" Lisa called out.

They all ran up the stairs and by the time the beast recovered they were gone, having hidden themselves inside. It looked around briefly before turning and walking away. From a nearby rooftop a shadowy female figure watched.

"So, they've escaped the T-103. Looks like drastic measures will have to be used to eliminate them."

With that she turned and walked away from the roof ledge.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Problems at School

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Yeah well, he is an asshole, read on and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Problems at School**

_11:17 AM 10th May 1995_

The group fought to catch their breath and straightened up. They checked their weapons and reloaded them before finally checking each other for injuries. Finally they were finished, John sighed.

"So now what are we gonna do?" He asked.

Nobody answered until Lisa spotted something, a piece of paper that had been left behind.

"Hey guys look at this." She called out as she showed them the paper. "According to this, the school here has been turned into an evac centre. Even if we've missed the evac we should still head up to the roof. There might be more information on where the next evac will be."

The others agreed and so they left the lobby and stepped out into the corridor.

"Just one question?" Lisa asked, "Where do we go from here?" Carl turned to Jacob, "Hey Jacob, you go to this school right?"

Jacob nodded.

"Y-yeah, but I've never gone up to the roof before and…Looks like some doors are locked or blocked up."

Just then however they were saved when Lydia found a map of the school.

"This is perfect; this'll get us where we need to go." She explained.

The others were relieved and, finding both doors in the corridor locked they headed through to the courtyard.

When they stepped out into the courtyard however they heard distinctive growling. They drew their weapons and looked around carefully. John remembered the growl.

"It's those Licker things, there's more than one of them." He stated, they continued to look around and then finally Lydia spoke. "I count three of them, one on our left, and two in the direction we need to go."

The others nodded and carefully took aim. They knew the minute they fired all three Lickers would attack. They had to be ready; finally Lisa nodded as Jacob took cover behind them.

"Now!"

They all opened fire. Due to the direct hit from John's assault rifle the one on the left dropped dead instantly. The other two however were only fazed and quickly recovered. One of them leapt up onto the wall while the other rapidly approached them. They focused their fire on that one and finally killed it. The other had disappeared however.

"Where is it?" Carl growled as they looked around wildly.

Suddenly Jacob screamed as the tongue of the last Licker wrapped around his ankle and it began pulling him towards it.

"Jacob!" Lisa cried before rapidly opening fire on the Licker, shooting it in the face until it finally dropped dead and the tongue loosened its grip.

Lisa helped Jacob up and hugged him,

"It's okay, you're safe now." She said, John snorted, "What did I tell ya, he's a liability."

Lisa glared at him, "Shut up." She snapped before standing up and smiling comfortingly at Jacob.

John was unable to retort as Lydia ordered the group to move on and they all headed back inside, this time on the opposite end of the courtyard.

The corridor they were in was deserted, much to their relief and so they took time to consult the map. They discovered that if they headed left and headed through into the next corridor they would actually be right in front of a stairwell that would take them all the way up to the roof. They hurried in that direction and soon they were about to climb the stairwell when a thunderous crash sounded. They finally saw the source of the crash, the stairwell they were about to climb had collapsed. Thanks to a giant, dangerous looking snake.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Carl noted, Lydia gasped and began freaking out, "Oh God no…No, I hate snakes!"

She nearly fell as she stumbled back; luckily Lisa caught her and shouted out.

"We've gotta run, that thing is gonna kill us if we try and fight it." John shook his head, "Where to?"

Jacob suddenly remembered something. "There's another stairwell, follow me!"

They ran down the corridor, only to find that a large blockade had been set up in the middle of it. The snake chased after them attempting to swallow them whole and only narrowly missing. Lydia had to be supported as her fear had paralyzed her.

"Now what?!" John yelled Jacob then called out, "Into the classroom, the classrooms connect together; we can cut through and get out the other side."

They hurried through, desperate to escape the snake.

Once in the classroom things quietened down, the snake didn't follow them, but they knew it was out in the corridor.

"C'mon, we've gotta hurry, as soon as we step out, run straight across and force that door open." Lisa stated.

They hurried through to the next classroom and stood ready as they opened the door. They ran at top speed to the door and forced it open just in time. The snake lunged forwards and narrowly missed them. They ran right across and dodged to the side as the snake lunged again, leaving rubble blocking the other door. They ran back out into the courtyard, knowing it was their only chance. Not waiting to see if the snake followed they continued to run. Lydia was beginning to calm down as they reached the corridor opposite then entrance one again. This time they headed right and ran into the next corridor. With another crash the snake came through the wall and continued pursuit as they ran down the corridor until they reached the stairwell. Surprisingly the snake stopped following them. Not taking time to question it they dashed up the stairs, these would only take them to the second floor, and stopped to catch their breath. They realized just how lucky they were and that they had just had a narrow escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. On the Run

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, of course :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: On the Run**

_13:01 PM 10th May 1995_

Having caught their breath and gained a brief reprieve the group looked around.

"Okay, what now?" Carl asked, John sighed, "How are we gonna get to the roof, the map only shows us the layout, not all those blockades and all that."

Jacob shook his head, "We need to find a key, the roof door is locked. The key should be in the caretaker's storeroom, just over there."

They headed in the direction of the storeroom, as they did so Lisa hung back and spoke quietly to Lydia.

"Are you okay, you freaked out back there?" She asked, concerned for the older woman. Lydia swallowed nervously and wiped her hands on her pants before nodded, "I'll be fine, I just hate snakes."

"Hate snakes huh?" Lisa replied, she nodded understandingly, "Well, don't worry, it's gone, at least for now."

Lydia nodded and they all entered the storeroom. Once there they found the key easily, however just then John called out.

"Hey guys, check this out."

They approached John and found him holding what looked like a manila folder, on the folder was a logo, featuring a circular red and white symbol. The symbol of the pharmaceutical giant, the Umbrella Corporation.

They stared at the folder.

"No way," Lydia gasped, "Umbrella, how are they involved?"

John handed over the file which gave details of a viral weapon called the T-virus and its effects. They gasped as they realized that, going from the details, Umbrella was in fact responsible for this entire incident as the T-Virus has made all the people and animals act crazy and made those grotesque creatures.

"They're behind all of this." Lisa realized, "How could they...?"

"Because they wanted to," Carly replied, "Those guys have so much money they think themselves above the law. Is there anything else in there?"

John nodded and handed Carl a sheet of paper from the back of the file. Carl read it, his eyes widened as he realized what it was. It read as follows.

Zombies

Crimson Heads

Cerberus

Hunters

Lickers

Yawn

Plant 42

Tyrant T-103

Carl smiled, "Guys, this is a list of all of them, they're called B.O.W.s. This lists their names and weaknesses."

The others all carefully read the list, deducing from the descriptions given they determined what each B.O.W. was.

"So that snake is called Yawn." Lydia commented, "Anything on weaknesses?"

"It's mouth apparently, but that's not gonna be an easy target."

Lydia sighed and, since they had no means to carry it, they left the file behind. They prepared themselves and left the storeroom.

Almost as soon as they stepped out of the room however a loud crashing noise erupted as Yawn broke through the floor and hissed at them.

"Oh come on!" John complained as Lydia froze.

They had no choice but to run as Carl supported Lydia and allowed Jacob to run ahead while Lisa and John brought up the rear, taking pot-shots at Yawn as they ran. They unfortunately found themselves running straight towards a barricade. Jacob directed their attention to a door next to the barricade that led into a classroom. They hurried through it, shutting Yawn outside. John shook his head.

"Won't this thing fucking give up?" He growled, Lisa shook her head, "We're gonna have to keep going, we have to get to the roof."

She quickly consulted the map and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

They headed through the classrooms before breaking back out into the corridor, Yawn was waiting for them, but a few lucky shots truck it's open mouth and caused it to flinch, buying them precious seconds. They made it into the next corridor and ran down it, moments later Yawn burst through the door and continued pursuit until they reached the next corridor and finally saw the steps leading up to the roof. They ran up them quickly, firing shots over their shoulders as they went. By the time they reached the top Yawn had taken a few more hits into its mouth and had retreated. Catching their breath they opened the roof door with the key they found and stepped out onto the roof.

They were confronted by the sight of the helicopter, having just taken off, flying away from the building, leaving them stranded.

John groaned, "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Lisa sighed, "Great, just great." She shook her head and laid a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder as watched the helicopter fly away with dismay.

Carl let go of Lydia who had finally recovered from her shock.

"This isn't happening?" He moaned. Lydia however remained serious, "That won't be the last, we just have to be quick and find the next one. But there's nothing more we can do today."

She checked her watch.

"We've spent a lot longer than we though, fleeing from that snake, look we're just gonna have to set up some sort of camp here."

John stared at her in disbelief, "You want us to stay up here, all night?"

"Unless you'd rather go down and see if Yawn will let you stay indoors with him." That shut John up quickly and Lydia continued, "Okay guys, looks like some supplies were left behind, we'll get something to eat and then we'll get some rest, I'll take first watch."

The others agreed knowing that, at the moment, there was nothing they could do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Fighting the Serpent

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah well John is an asshole, glad you are enjoying the story :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fighting the Serpent**

_10:31 AM 11th May 1995_

The group finally awoke and prepared their equipment, John finally glanced over at the door.

"C'mon," He said, "We better get going; God knows how we're going to deal with that snake…Or how we're gonna get Lydia through this."

Lydia shook her head, "I'll be fine, let's just go, okay." John shrugged, "I was just staying a fact, given how you've reacted so far."

Lydia nodded, "I know, don't worry, I can deal with this."

So, with all their equipment prepared they headed for the door and descended back down to the second floor. Almost immediately they heard the sound of Yawn's massive body, slithering through the hallways. Lydia gulped but composed herself and, as they headed to the stairwell to take them down to the first floor they heard the crashing of Yawn breaking through a wall behind them.

"Get ready guys, it's coming." Lisa stated as she readied her shotgun, everyone else readied their strongest weapon with Lisa shielding Jacob and Carl staying close to Lydia to help her in case her phobia caused her to freak out again. Sure enough, the next crash was neared as Yawn finally found them and the chase was on.

They ran as fast as they could taking pot-shots at the snake whenever it got to close. Down on the first floor they found themselves being forced away from the stairwell they needed to go to.

"Guys, we're gonna have to make a complete loop around, otherwise our only way out is turn and go straight for the snake." Carl explained, the others groaned but immediately began running, trying to get back around to the stairwell.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. On a rooftop opposite the school was a woman aged thirty was watching them through a pair of binoculars. She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her black uniform identified her as Shannon O'Donnell, a member of the USS. She had been sent in to collect the samples of the virus and eliminate any survivors. She was angry that she had failed to kill the traitor but she was determined to ensure that this group wouldn't escape. She pulled her black gas mask on and turned on the visual display on the lenses before picking up her sniper rifle and preparing to take a shot when they came out.

'_They won't escape me; I'll kill at least one of them before they manage to come close to escaping this city.' _She thought to herself with determination.

The group continued trying to escape and firing at Yawn which was growing more aggressive as it took more and more damage. They finally reached the stairs down to the first floor and began to descend. However Yawn suddenly attacked and trashed the stairs. The others managed to leap to safety but John was sent crashing to the ground where he landed badly.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" He yelled when he saw Yawn bearing down on him. He fired at it with his assault rifle as it opened its mouth.

It hissed angrily and reared back as the others also began opening fire on it forcing it to back off and allowing the group to grab John and continued their escape, with Carl supporting him.

"We've gotta get out of this school!" Lisa yelled, Jacob nodded, "C'mon!"

They hurried until they finally reached the lobby, Yawn however wasn't about to let its prey escape and lunged after them. They all turned and fired their strongest weapons at it. The combined force from the weapons was finally too much for Yawn. It shrieked and flailed before finally dying. They stopped to catch their breath and reloaded.

"Thank God that's over with." Lydia groaned.

"Guys, we're not gonna get anywhere with John like this." Carl pointed out as John groaned in pain. Lisa nodded, "You guys stay here, Lydia and I will check outside, then we can form a plan after John's recovered."

With that they stepped outside.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. The Gauntlet

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yup, she has, Well, just wait and see. Glad you are enjoying it.  
satheroth335: Yup she is, look out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Gauntlet**

_12:51 AM 11th May 1995_

As Lisa and Lydia stepped outside they noticed that, to their relief the T-103 was not waiting for them. However something still felt amiss, sighing Lisa turned to Lydia.

"So how are we gonna get outta here now?" Lisa asked, Lydia thought for a moment and then sighed, "It's gonna be crazy, especially since they're the best…But our only way out now is to hijack a USS chopper."

Lisa stared at her in shock but then saw something else. There on Lydia's forehead was a flickering red dot, a laser sight.

"Lydia move!" She yelled as she grabbed her and pulled her behind a nearby car.

A shot rang out just as she did that and the bullet only narrowly missed, listening carefully they could hear a short scream of frustration. They then heard the sound of the rifle being loaded and Lydia, with her vast weapons experience, realized what they were up against.

"She's using a bolt action rifle, which means she has to discharge the used shell casings manually. It also means, given the sound of the shot, that she's using a Mosin-Nagant and has five shots, one of which she fired."

"Four more shots then she has to reload." Lisa noted, "That's enough to kill all but one of us if she catches off guard."

Lydia nodded and then, after pondering for a moment picked up her radio and began fiddling with the frequency.

Lisa looked at her confused before finally she couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Lydia continued to fiddle with the frequency, "Shhh, you'll see, I know about the USS, I also know that if I fix this right, I can tap into their frequency and hear their messages. It also means we can hear their sniper."

Lisa's eyes widened but she said nothing, then finally Lydia found the right frequency, they could hear the heavy breathing of the sniper.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to hit these assholes if they don't stay still?" She growled, "It's bad enough I couldn't kill that traitor, but now these kids are making me look like a fool."

She seemed to be forcing herself to calm down as she finally spoke again.

"Alright, focus, the minute one of them shows their face, I'll kill them."

Just then however a signal sounded from her radio and she responded to it.

"Yes sir." A cold dark voice sounded over the radio, "As eager as you may be to do so, I'm afraid you've run out of time, do you have the sample?"

"Yes sir," the sniper replied, "So, I'm to evac with the others?"

"That is correct Shannon, the team's evac is on the roof of the mall, get there as soon as you can, if you do happen to see that group you a re chasing again…By all means take another shot at them, but don't get carried away."

"Roger." There was a pause and then the dark voice asked, "Have you heard from Elsie?"

"No sir, not since that grenade went off and separated her from the team." Shannon answered, "I've seen her a few times though, she can't send any message on the radio, but she can still to hear us, she's probably listening in right now."

"Good, then she knows about the evac, that's good. Very well, head to the evac immediately."

With that the conversation ended and Lisa and Lydia waited as they heard Shannon gathered all her equipment and leave the roof.

They hurried back inside and found that John had recovered.

"Okay guys, we've got some news." Lisa announced and they told the group about what they had overheard and their plans.

"Are you crazy?" John asked, "Going up against the USS, that's suicide."

"It's our only chance." Lydia stated, John groaned but offered no further complaint so they left the school and began heading through the streets.

However their progress was not smooth, they had to avoid several B.O.W.s that tried to attack them and take alternate routes since the more direct ones were blocked off with rubble or barricades. Worse still, as they reached a particularly long street with very little cover Shannon struck again, firing three shots before finally fleeing. However they heard some good news.

"If what I've from her on the radio is true, if she misses her next shot, we won't have to worry as much." Lydia explained, "She's on her last ammo clip, she's only got one shot left in that sniper rifle now."

Slightly relieved by this they continued until they heard voice and stopped to listen in.

"So, you managed to convince the people in the evac chopper at the school to take of early?" A woman asked, a male voice which Lydia recognized answered her, "That's right, those people who are still in the city, they found out about the B.O.W.s so I made sure they stayed trapped here."

At Lydia's urging they were able to sneak forwards see the two who were talking. The woman was Caucasian, around thirty-six years of age; she had dark brown hair which was black at the roots, indicating the dark brown was a dye, and brown eyes. She was in a black USS uniform which displayed her name on the badge ID; Elsie, the rest was illegible due to blood covering it. The man was also Caucasian, aged thirty-five and has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants; a white shirt; red tie; black socks and black shoes.

"Ed Steel, the chief of police." Lydia hissed, "He's working with Umbrella to cover this up."

Elsie nodded and then left the area, heading to the mall, obviously planning to head for the evac. After a brief pause Ed Steel sighed and checked his gun before following her. The group immediately prepared themselves and followed, ready to try and force their way onto the chopper that was waiting at the roof of the mall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. The Chief

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Chief**

_13:19 AM 11th May 1995_

As the group proceeded down to the mall they found their route was suspiciously clear. They were on guard and tense the whole time. Jacob hid behind Lisa as she led the group, Carl and John were behind them and Lydia brought up the rear. When they arrived at the mall however they found that they were expected. Ed Steel was waiting for them.

"So, you've finally arrived." He remarked casually as Lydia stepped to the front of the group to confront him, "Chief, how could you do this…You sold us all out!"

Ed laughed.

"Why do you think Lydia, are you that stupid." He snapped back at her, "Money, why else. Thanks to Umbrella I'm one of the richest men in the world. All I have to do keep them in business and clean up any of their messes. Simple."

"You…" Lydia was shaking with rage, "You betrayed us, you violated the trust we all placed in you, and for what…money. That's ridiculous, it makes no sense…You betrayed the oath we all took to 'Protect and Serve' for something as petty as money."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Oh this pathetic speech about 'Protect and Serve'. Lydia, you've got to stop hiding behind that false ideal and see the big picture." Lydia continued to glare are him. "I see there's no reason with you…Kill them all."

As he said this a loud crash caught everybody's attention and they turned and saw the T-103 approaching them, silently menacing as ever.

They immediately began firing their weapons at the gigantic B.O.W. but to no avail, it still approached them. It then wound one of its fists back and threw a powerful punch, most of the group narrowly dodged out of the way but John took the full force of the punch and ended up sprawled on the ground. The T-103 then turned to face the others as they continued to fire at him. He interlocked his fingers and went for an overhead smash; aiming at the defenceless Jacob.

"NO!" Lisa screamed and dragged Jacob out of the way at the last second, receiving a glancing blow to her shoulder which suddenly went numb. _'Fuck, if it's that strong with a glancing blow, what the hell did it feel like getting hit head on?'_

She didn't have time to ponder this as the T-103 advanced again. Lydia however called out.

"Lisa, Carl, try and keep it distracted, I've got an idea but you need to buy me time."

They agreed and began firing at it while Lydia disappeared out of sight. A few minutes and several close calls later Lydia returned…With an RPG-7 launcher.

"This should do the trick." She remarked with a smirk, noting Ed's panicked expression.

She fired and, before it could react the T-103 was hit head on. It was still in one piece but the explosion had done serious damage as it staggered before falling onto its back and going still.

They regrouped and faced Ed as John groaned and staggered back to his feet.

"Anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me." He mumbled semi-coherently.

He shook his head and, aware of the situation he quickly readied his weapon and joined the others in confronting Ed.

"You're gonna pay no for what you've done." Lydia growled.

Ed however laughed, "You simple fools. Even if you get past, you still have to deal with Elsie, she's the USS top field scientist, she knows these B.O.W.s better than any of you. She can make things very difficult for you."

"You do know that you're outnumbered, right." John informed him but Ed simply shrugged, "Yes but see. I have an ace up my sleeve; I am much stronger than you think."

"Guys get back, he's infected! Lisa yelled as she saw the change beginning to occur.

Sure enough before long Ed had changed, not into a zombie but into a Crimson Head. Lydia however glared and raised her shotgun.

"I am not impressed, since you need your head for this to work." She exclaimed, "And now you're going to lose it."

As Ed charged she fired the shotgun at point blank range, right into his face. The trauma was too much and he fell down dead.

"Pathetic, just like you always were." Lydia spat venomously.

Deciding they couldn't head off until John made a completely recovery they waited just inside the entrance to the mall, preparing for whatever trials lay ahead of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Elsie's Trap

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it and yes, he's only a minor character and was never meant to be a real threat.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, lad you are enjoying it, it's fine I was just curious.  
satheroth335: It only had one round in it and it was in an ammo dump nearby, Lydia spotted it earlier.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Elsie's Trap**

_14:28 PM 11th May 1995_

After a few minutes John had recovered enough to continue onwards so they readied their weapons and began to explore the mall.

"So, where are we going exactly?" John asked, it was Jacob who replied, "Up to the roof, the chopper's up there."

John shook his head, "I know that, I mean just now, how are we gonna get up there we can't just use the stairs and escalators."

Lydia turned to look back at them, this time she was leading while Lisa brought up the rear.

"We're going to get into service corridors somehow; we'll go up from there." Jut then however Carl interrupted.

"Uh guys, incoming."

They quickly readied themselves as a wave of Cerberi attacked them. They immediately opened fire on the infected dogs until finally there was only one left. Before they could kill this one however it was crushed by a Hunter landing on top of it, moments later several more Hunters appeared.

"Crap not good," Lisa muttered, "Keep shooting guys!"

They continued to fire, at the same time trying to run and escape when finally the last Hunter fell dead. But their relief was short lived as they had to run again, they were getting low on ammo and were now being chased by a Licker.

Suddenly Lydia saw a room up ahead.

"Guys, inside, hurry!"

They hurried inside and Lydia slammed the door shut, just in time for the Licker to slam against it.

"Phew, that was too close." Carl breathed heavily.

"Wasn't it just."

They looked up and saw, standing at the other door in the room was Elsie.

"I had a feeling that pathetic cop would screw up." She remarked casually, "Oh well, you just saved us the trouble. We were gonna let him get on the chopper and then push him out once we were high enough. Now we don't need to."

They levelled their guns at her but she just laughed.

"Oh please, you think you can sop me, you still have to deal with them."

As she spoke the group noticed that two Lickers were in the room and a third was entering from the door Elsie had just stepped out of the way from, the one they had shut out had found another way in and had cornered them.

"Good luck." Elsie called out in a sing-song voice before closing the door and locking them in the room.

The four Lickers advanced as Lisa, Carl, .Lydia and John all readied their guns, unarmed and helpless, poor Jacob could only cower behind them. Despite their almost depleted ammo resources they knew they had no choice and used their strongest weapons. They quickly opened fire and, despite several near misses and forced manuvers they were finally able to kill the four Lickers. However now all they had was their handguns.

With a bit of effort they were able to force their way out of the room.

"Okay, so now what?" Carl asked, John glared, "I say we go after that bitch."

Lisa smirked, "That's actually a good idea, she can be our bargaining chip. That evac should have left by now but it's not, it's waiting for her."

John realized what Lisa meant.

"She's a valuable member of the team, they need her, so if we can capture her, we can use her to force them into letting us escape on the chopper." Lisa nodded, "Exactly."

"Am I the only one that sees a problem with this?" Carl asked, "She's USS, she's a highly trained killer."

Lydia however smirked, "Yes, but she's also a scientist who considers B.O.W.s to be works of art, she'll be distracted by them, we just need to launch a sneak attack."

Finally the group all agreed and together they progressed further into the mall. They finally found Elsie; she had her back to them and was admiring a fight between a Hunter and a Licker.

"Amazing, it's such a shame to have to kill these miracles." She muttered to herself, completely engrossed in the fight, "To see the wonders we can do by giving nature a turbo boost."

Just then her radio went off and she examined it and her eyes lit up.

"It's working." She gasped and quickly fiddled with a few buttons.

"Mr Chairman." She said uncertainly. The same cold voice that had spoken to Shannon answered, "Elsie, excellent, it's about time I finally heard from you."

The group could see a screen on the radio and on it was obviously the chairman of Umbrella, Trevor Maxwell. The man they saw was Caucasian, aged thirty-nine with slicked back black hair and black eyes. Although they could only see his upper body they knew he was a strict business man so his clothing consisted of black dress pants; a white shirt; dark blue tie; a black suit jacket; black socks and black highly polished shoes.

"The evac will be leaving soon, you best hurry." He told her, "I know what you're like, so if you miss, just let me know, I will send another but that will be the last."

"Understood sir." Elsie replied before the communication ended, "Well I still have a bit more time; I'll continue to watch the fight." She muttered to herself as she let her attention be completely absorbed by the fight again.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Lydia sneaked up and, slammed the butt of her shotgun into Elsie's head, causing her to slump over unconscious. Lydia dragged her away from the balcony over to the rest of the group.

"Got her." Lydia breathed, "Good job she was so distracted by that fight, or this would've ended in a bloodbath, with us donating most of the blood."

"I don't think she's exactly gonna comply." John commented, "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll need to tie her up somehow." Lisa commented and Jacob stepped forwards, "I found this is the storeroom where those Lickers appeared. When you said you planned to capture I thought it'd be useful."

He was holding a large length of rope. John laughed.

"Living up to your motto of 'be prepared' boy scout, nice." Lisa smiled, "Perfect.

So working quickly they soon confiscated Elsie's radio and handgun, along with its extra ammo and had her tightly tied up, her arms bound behind her back.

"Tie her legs too, we can just drag her." Lydia said and they did so, Carl sighed, "That leaves us with just one problem, she's not gonna be happy with this, and she's likely to attract B.O.W.s"

Lisa smirked, "Leave it to me." She turned to John, "I'm gonna need one of your socks and Jacob, give me your bandana."

They both complied, with some slight grumbling on John's part as he removed his shoe and sock before pulling the shoe back on. Lisa grabbed both items and shoved John's sock into Elsie's mouth before tying the bandana around it, holding the sock in.

"There, now all we have to do is get moving, once she wakes up, she'll be in for a surprise."

The others nodded and, with Lydia dragging Elsie and Lisa leading the group they headed deeper into the mall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Shannon's Success

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shannon's Success**

_17:38 PM 11th May 1995_

The group hadn't gone very far when Elsie woke up.

'_That's strange, I feel so…'_ She thought before realizing her position. "WRPH MRP FKKK!" She screamed into her gag as she struggled violently but futilely against the ropes.

"She's awake now," Lydia commented, "Okay, let's keep going, you're our ticket outta here Elsie."

Unable to make any sort of vocal comeback Elsie just glared at Lydia and the others as she was forced along with them as they entered the service corridor. They then found a staircase leading up to the roof.

"C'mon, we're nearly there." Lisa exclaimed and the group began to move, dragging their unwilling captive along with them.

When they reached the roof however they were met with the sight of the chopper having already taken off and now hovering some distance away, preparing to leave.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" John yelled, Lydia growled and dumped Elsie on the ground, "Just great."

"MRFF!" Elsie grunted as she hit the ground, behind the gag however she was smiling. _'The idiots didn't turn my radio off, the team heard everything, this is a trap, Shannon only has one shot left but she'll take it. Then they'll leave and I'll just have to get loose and go for the second evac.'_

While the others watched chopper in dismay Elsie lay still, not struggling waiting for her partner and friend to strike. Sure enough, while the group didn't, Elsie spotted it, the thin laser from the laser sight working its way up to John's forehead.

The group watched the chopper in dismay.

"Unbelievable, just when I thought we were finally gonna get outta here." John complained, for once no one was annoyed by his complaining, since they all felt the same way.

"I can't believe this; they weren't supposed to take off for another ten minutes." Lisa complained, "We heard it on the radio."

"Radio…" Lydia realized the horrifying significance of this. "Shit, Elsie's radio was still on, they heard everything about our plan, they knew we were coming."

The others gasped and Elsie laughed, although it was muffled by her gag. It was then Shannon fired her last bullet. The shot rang out and John fell back dead instantly. The group dropped to the ground.

"Fuck it's Shannon!" Lisa yelled, "Her last shot, and she hit."

After the shot the chopper flew away.

"So now what do we do?" Carl asked. Lydia glared at their captive, "We force her to send the signal for her emergency evac and we use that to escape, we'll keep her and make sure her radio is off."

Lisa sighed.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight, let's find a place to rest…and put John somewhere, give a somewhat decent farewell."

The others agreed and got to work. Before long they had put John's body in one of the storerooms in the service corridor, covered with a sheet. They had taken refuge in another storeroom.

"MRPH!" Elsie grunted angrily as Lydia forced her onto a chair and began tying her to it. "You can stay here tonight." Lydia remarked, her anger obvious.

Once she had secured Elsie Lydia joined the others in getting an early rest and going to sleep, hoping that if they got up early enough tomorrow they would have a better chance of finding their way to the emergency evac point. Their last hope.

It was almost midnight when Elsie, after much struggling finally began to loosen the ropes binding her.

'_Thank God,'_ She thought, _'I'll never live this down.'_

She wriggled free and soon had all the ropes removed, she stood up and pulled the bandana off her mouth throwing it aside and spitting out the sock.

'_Disgusting, can't believe they'd do that to me.'_ She thought bitterly, _'I can't even find my handgun, just my radio and if I try and take one of their weapons they'll all wake up…Guess I'll just take my radio and slip out.'_

She grabbed her radio and silently slipped out of the room and headed to a lower floor. She turned on her radio and communicated with the chairman.

"You missed the evac." He remarked emotionlessly, Elsie cringed, "Yeah I know, I…got distracted by the B.O.W.s

"Again," He stated before continuing, "And because of your fascination you let your guard down. That's why you were captured."

"I know, I've escaped now." Elsie replied, "I need the emergency evac."

"Very well, it will arrive tomorrow at nine AM; it will be on the hospital roof. Be there, or you won't get any further help. Lay low until it is time, understood."

"Yes sir." She replied and the communication ended.

Elsie breathed a sigh of relief and decided to get some sleep, she slipped into a nearby storeroom and before falling asleep she smirked.

'_Can't wait to see those idiot's faces when they find out I've escaped.'_

With that happy thought she allowed herself to sleep, ready to escape the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Following Elsie

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Glad you are enjoying it all, here is the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Following Elsie**

_08:04 AM 12th May 1995_

The following morning, Lisa was the first to wake up; she saw the empty chair and discarded rope along with John's sock and Jacob's bandana.

"Oh great, guys, Elsie's escaped." She called out; the others were immediately awake and saw the empty chair. Lydia growled, "There goes our ticket outta here."

"So we're stuck here," Carl groaned.

Jacob however wasn't perturbed; he retrieved his bandana and then smiled.

"It's not over yet guys." He told them, "Remember what we overheard on the radio, Elsie's got another evac coming in."

The others brightened.

"Of course, we won't be able to capture her again, but this time, it'll just be her and pilot and co-pilot. We have a chance of hi-jacking that chopper, if we can just find it."

Lydia fiddled with her radio again.

"Nothing." She said, "We'll just have to get outta here and see if we can track her, see where she is going."

With that the group readied their weapons and departed the mall, noting the dead B.O.W.s that indicated the route they had taken yesterday. They knew Elsie was unarmed and so would likely be extremely cautious, allowing them to catch up.

As soon as they left the mall they knew they were at least safe from attacks from above.

"With Shannon gone we don't have to worry about sniper attacks." Carl remarked, obviously relieved, Lydia sighed. "I couldn't pick up where Elsie was going on the radio, but I did pick something else up…Apart from Elsie, the four of us are the last uninfected people in this city."

That shocked them, the infection had spread that much.

"Yeah, I know, another group of people escaped yesterday, they knew more about this than we do…We're gonna have to see if we can find them when we escape." The others nodded in agreement. "Let's go, we've gotta find Elsie before anything else happens."

They hurried onwards, unaware that Elsie was closer than they thought. She was watching them carefully.

'_Those bastards,'_ She thought to herself bitterly, _'They think they can get away with making a mockery of me, I'll show them.'_

She smirked and noticed where they were headed; she quickly went to head them off.

'_They're about to walk into a Hunter's nest, and I'll make sure the Hunter's see them.'_

She laughed quietly to herself as she got to work. Unaware of this development the group continued onwards until Jacob had the strangest feeling of being watched.

"Guys, I don't think we're alone."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when suddenly they were surrounded by a large group of Hunters, just as Elsie had planned.

The group readied their weapons; they had luckily restocked their ammo supplies by using the ammunition left behind by the USS chopper.

"Guys, this is bad, we're heavily outnumbered." Carl pointed out, "If we attack some of them the rest will strike."

The Hunters stood, salivating at their next meal, while Lisa looked desperately for a way to turn the tables. She then saw, due to their location there were several barrels of gasoline.

"Guys, shoot the gasoline barrels, trust me." She called out to them. They all took aim and fired setting off a chain reaction of explosions.

When the explosions finally died away only one Hunter was left standing, and it was badly wounded…and angry. It leapt with feral rage at Jacob but Lisa quickly pulled out her shotgun and fired, hitting it in the face and killing it as it hit the ground in a heap.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get going." Lisa commented.

The others hurried onwards, as they walked Lydia continued to try and set her radio to the same frequency as Elsie's radio. Finally, she succeeded.

"Guys I got it, she's talking to her boss, c'mon, let's listen, maybe we'll find out where we need to go."

The others stopped and they all stood listening, hoping that either Elsie or Trevor would give away the evac location, their last hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Elsie's Gruesome End

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, yeah, they definitely are and yes, they are the last ones left, all the others are now zombies.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Elsie's Gruesome End**

_09:00 AM 12th May 1995_

The survivors listened eagerly as Elsie and Trevor spoke over the radio.

"Your evac has arrived Elsie." Trevor stated. "Yes sir," She replied, "I'll head over to the hospital right away."

The group smiled at each other, the chopper was at the hospital. However their smiles soon vanished when Trevor spoke again.

"Hurry, I'm initiating plan XX to contain the virus in Raccoon City. Soon missile will strike and the city will be nothing more than a smoking crater."

"Yes sir." Elsie replied, just then the radio call ended and they knew they had to move.

"Let's go, I doubt we'll get their before Elsie and we don't wanna have to wait to get stuck, especially not with those missiles coming here." Lisa stated and they began to run to the hospital.

As they ran however all the strenuous effort and hardships finally caught up with Jacob and he collapsed. Lisa turned back to him.

"Jacob, come on." She called out desperately, he shook his head, "I can't make, sorry you guys."

Lisa however shook her head, "You're getting out of here. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you behind."

With that she lifted Jacob up so that he was on her back and began to carry him as the group continued to the hospital.

They arrived just in time to see Elsie hurry inside.

"C'mon, we've gotta follow her." Lydia called out but suddenly a roar caught their attention.

They stopped just in time as two large mutated Lickers appeared.

"Not good!" Carl yelled as the group readied their weapons, Lisa set Jacob down in a safe spot and told him to try and recover.

They immediately opened fire but these two Lickers were faster than the others, despite their larger size. Suddenly one of them lunged forwards forcing the group to dodge. They continued to open fire but only seemed to be infuriating their enemies. Suddenly one of the Licker's shot out its tongue and wrapped it around Lisa's legs. She winced and the rough tongue scared her bare thighs. Rather than pull her over however it waited. Then suddenly the second Licker leapt up onto a lamppost and shot out its tongue, wrapping it around Lisa's neck. She choked and gasped as the tongue strangled her while at the same time both Lickers tried to pull her apart. Lydia ran over quickly and, thinking fast she fired a point blank shotgun blast into the tongue around Lisa's legs, causing it to let go. The Licker howled in pain before Carl finally killed it. Seeing what was happening Jacob found the strength to stand up and grabbed the nearest thing he could, a stone. He threw it as hard as he could and caught the Licker on the side of the head. This distracted it and made it loosen its grip. Lisa immediately wriggled free and opened fire on that large Licker, finally killing it.

Lisa fought to catch her breath as the others regrouped. Jacob came up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, she smiled at him, "I am now, thanks to you. Are you ready to get outta here?"

He nodded and with renewed enthusiasm the group headed into the hospital. What they saw however surprised them, the entire lobby had been taken over by a large plant type monster, going by the list they had seen earlier this had to be Plant 42. They then saw that its vines had entangled Elsie and as they watched the vines tightened until they heard a sickening crack. The vines released Elsie's now lifeless body and the plant turned its attention to the survivors. It lashed out with its vines and they were forced to jump out of the way.

"Guys, this is a super B.O.W." Carl yelled, "We're not gonna beat this thing unless we come up with some sort of plan!"

"We have to find shelter, quickly through that door." Lydia called out and, avoiding the attacks they made it through the door and found themselves going down to the basement.

Much to their surprise the basement of the hospital housed both a library and a laboratory. Judging from the state the place was in and the symbols on the walls both were run by Umbrella and had been quickly evacuated. Lisa began looking around.

"C'mon guys, maybe we can find something here that can help us against that plant."

The others also began looking, hoping for anything that would help them out, they knew they were running out of time as the missiles would be approaching at any minute. By spreading out and covering more round however they managed to find what they were looking for, details on Plant 42 as well as its weakness, a chemical called V-JOLT.

"Look, there are even instructions on how to make it." Lydia commented, "We can use the lab here and make this thing, then we can take down that plant."

So they got to work and finally, after careful work they had the V-JOLT in their hands. They quickly hurried back upstairs, ready to confront the plant and finally escape the hellish city of nightmares.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Through the Hospital

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Yeah, well, here it is :)  
Experimental Agent 1123: Not as big a surprise as our heroes are in for, read on to see what I mean :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Through the Hospital**

_10:01 AM 12th May 1995_

They climbed the steps and soon reached the main lobby again. The Plant 42 was waiting for them and attacked instantly, forcing them to dodge.

"Remember the note guys!" Jacob called out, "The flower on its body, when it opens we have to get the V-JOLT in there!"

The others nodded and readied their weapons.

"We'll have to injure and force it open that flower, come on!" Lisa called out and they began to open fire.

The plant's vines suddenly shot out and grabbed Jacob and Lisa. They were pulled closer to the plant, their screams cut off by the vines wrapping around their mouths too as the vines wrapped around their bodies began choking them.

'_First the Lickers now this.'_ Lisa thought desperately. It was up to Lydia she had the V-JOLT.

"Dammit, forget shooting this thing," Carl yelled, "We've gotta save them!"

"Then keep shooting, the V-JOLT is the only thing that can save them!" Lydia yelled back.

They both continued to open fire until finally the plant opened the flower at its base. Using all her strength Lydia threw the V-JOLT into it as the flower closer. A horrible screeching noise came from the plant and it began to wither. Its vines finally let go and Jacob and Lisa dropped to the ground. She grabbed Jacob and pulled him away from the beast as they regrouped. As a final touch Lydia fired a shotgun blast at the flower, killing the beast as it disintegrated.

Jacob and Lisa caught their breath and then nodded to the others.

"Okay, let's get going." Lisa said, "We have to get up to the roof."

Lydia nodded and signalled another ammo cache, they quickly restocked what they could and headed through the door that had been blocked by the plant and into a corridor. Within the corridor they saw three Hunters that were busy devouring a few corpses. They nodded to each other and they each took aim and fired. Started the Hunters left themselves open to more hits and were killed. The noise however attracted a Licker which forced the group to dodge several times before taking it down. They continued through the corridors until they found another three Lickers and a Hunter charging towards them. Pulling out their strongest weapons they narrowly escaped injury when the last of them died just inches in front of them. They hurried forwards, desperate to escape and saw, to their relief that a stairwell was up ahead, one that would lead to the roof. However their relief was short lived as a group of five Crimson Heads attacked, forcing them to open fire.

"'_Dammit,' _Lydia thought bitterly, _'Now they know we're coming, this can't get any worse.'_

She was wrong because once the Crimson Head's were finished another Hunter appeared. Once that was finally dead they stopped to reload and catch their breath.

"They won't dare take of yet," Lisa stated, "They may know we're coming and will be on guard but they still think Elsie is alive."

"Which means we still have some element of surprise." Carl realized, Lisa nodded, "Okay, let's go."

So, making sure their weapons were ready, they hurried up the stairs to the roof, ready to fight the USS soldiers that would be waiting for them.

They soon reached the door and after making sure they were all prepared Lydia nodded.

"Let's do this."

She kicked the door open and they stepped out weapons drawn. They froze at what they saw however. The USS soldiers, pilot and co-pilot were dead. They had been slaughtered.

"Oh no!" Lisa groaned.

Standing there glaring at them was a massive creature with an extremely muscular upper body and large clawed hands. However the head remained unchanged and was still recognizable…It was the T-103.

"What the fuck does it take to kill this thing?" Lydia growled. Carl shook his head, "This isn't gonna be pretty, we have to kill it if we wanna get on the chopper."

Lydia nodded, "I have some flying experience, I'll pilot it, but first we've gotta kill this thing, somehow."

Lisa turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, get in the stairwell and hide, now." Jacob ran off as Lisa turned back to the group, "Let's go, the missiles are coming, we have to kill this thing and be out of here before it's too late."

They pulled out their strongest weapons and prepared for battle.

* * *

End of chapter, now the final battle approaches, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Grand Finale

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Grand Finale**

_11:00 AM 12th May 1995_

The T-103 wasted no time and charged directly at them. They leapt to the side and immediately opened fire with their shotguns. However as he turned he raised his claws and seemed to become impervious to bullets.

"Guys this is bad," Lisa called out, "He can defend himself now, we've gotta come up with something?"

They continue to dodge his attacks and fired shots whenever they could, although most were blocked or shrugged off and soon they had emptied their shotguns completely and were forced to discard them.

"What the fuck? How strong is this bastard?" Lisa raged as she ducked under another claw swipe.

"Let's see how it likes this!" Carl yelled as he pulled out John's assault rifle and opened fire.

The T-103 raised its arms to block again, but not before some shots struck its face making it moan in pain.

"That's it, the head is the weak point, we just need to distract somehow so I can get a clear shot." Carl called out, Lydia and Lisa nodded and pulled out their handguns, "Leave it to us."

With that they took aim and prepared to put Carls plan in action.

Meanwhile, plan XX had been initiated and the missiles were prepared. The time was 11:20 AM and the missiles would be launched at 11:30 AM, they would reach Raccoon City and blow it up at precisely 12:00 AM. Trevor growled at the loss of Elsie and three of his best agents who had been sent in with the chopper.

'_No matter, soon it will all be obliterated; those pesky fools who survived this long will be destroyed too.'_

He sat back and waited for the show to begin. Back in Raccoon City, Lisa and Lydia immediately began to fire with their handguns, they attacked from opposite directions, confusing their target and lowering its guard. Carl immediately unloaded the rest of the clip and his spare into the monsters face before it put its guard up again. It was still standing, but was definitely hurt. Lisa and Lydia regrouped and fired the last of their handgun ammo into the beast when suddenly it struck them with a vicious backhand. Both young women found themselves hanging onto the ledge of the building for dear life as their empty handguns fell down to the street below. Carl quickly dropped the useless assault rifle and pulled out his handgun and opened fire. The T-103 was thus distracted and both women tried desperately to summon the strength to pull themselves up. Just then Jacob appeared and grabbed their arms, helping them up. Once they were back on solid ground Lisa hugged Jacob.

"Thanks," She breathed, "But what did I tell you? Stay out of sight."

Jacob shook his head, "I wasn't gonna let you die."

Lisa sighed and nodded before they all stood up.

Carl had emptied his handgun and already had a new plan. He had run around, grabbing something from the bodies and had rejoined the group.

"Check it out, grenades. Let's blow this fucker to hell." He stated, holding out five grenades.

They nodded and grabbed the grenades before pulling the pin and throwing them. Two landed at the T-103's feet while one landed in its right claw. The other two landed near its head, one in the crook of its neck, the other on top of its head. The grenades all went off as one and the beast stumbled and roared as the explosions consumed it. The smoke cleared and it stood there, burned, bleeding and badly damaged.

"One more hit like that would kill it." Carl noticed, "But we're all out of grenades."

"There might be a way, if I can just…Look out!" Lydia yelled as the beast charged them.

They jumped to the side but Jacob wasn't so fortunate and was struck by the beast. He was now lying close to the edge, whimpering in pain as he clutched his leg which was obviously broken.

"Jacob!" Lisa was panicked but the T-103 stood between her and the young boy.

The T-103 was also near a ledge and Lydia saw a chance to put her plan into action. She grabbed the weapon she had spotted earlier, a grenade launcher, checked it to see if it had ammo and then took aim.

"Say goodbye." She growled before pulling the trigger.

The grenade launcher fired and struck home, blowing the T-103's right arm completely off and sending it staggering. It staggered right over the ledge and fell off the side.

Lydia dropped the grenade launcher, plan XX had already been initiated, it was now 11:55 AM, just five more minutes until the missiles struck.

"Guys, it's time we got outta here, Lisa go get Jacob, I'll get the chopper running." Lydia called out and ran to the chopper.

As Lydia got the chopper up and running, Carl climbed into the passenger section. Lisa ran over to Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Lisa," He groaned, "My leg."

She nodded, "I know, we'll get it seen to, don't worry, we're getting out of here now, the nightmare's over."

Jacob smiled as Lisa picked him up and carried him over to the chopper. She quickly climbed aboard and sat Jacob down, keeping his leg secure. She sat down herself after closing the door and, with them all strapped in, Lydia got to work and the chopper took off. It flew away from Raccoon City just in time and was just out of range as the missiles struck and destroyed the entire city. Despite the exhaustion and pain they all suffered the survivors were happy, they had escaped with their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Secrets in the Shadows**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

_12:02 AM 13th May 1995_

Lisa sighed as she looked around the room she was in; the building had become a safe house for them. Carl was busy watching out the window, looking to see if Umbrella came past looking for them, or to try and spot other survivors. Lydia was busy polishing her new weapon, a Desert Eagle handgun she had acquired shortly after their escape. Jacob was lying on the sofa, his leg in a cast.

'_Well we made it,'_ She thought to herself, _'Now we've gotta find other survivors. Trevor said there was a traitor that escaped with a group of others…He could be our bet chance.'_

She smiled at the thought, if her group could find that group and join it, then they would have a fighting chance against Umbrella.

'_That man I saw in the police station window, I wonder if he made it out alright.' _She thought hopefully.

She sighed and looked at her companions. She decided, no matter what it took they would find this other group of survivors and join them and then they would take the fight to Umbrella and finish its ambitions, once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
